The present invention relates generally to the field of plastic closures for containers. The closures described and illustrated herein are configured for easier removal from a container. Furthermore, the closures are lower weight than conventional closures, and are configured to be used interchangeably with conventional closures without incurring substantial, or even any, costs to retool existing capping equipment to do so.